Papai
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Um projeto escolar simples. O que poderia dar errado?


**Papai**

Disclaimer: Spiral (Suiri no Kizuna) pertence a Kyou Shirodaira e as Editoras licenciadas...Mas estou adorando tirar uma com a cara do Ayumu. O.o/

Nota: Fic inspirada em um episódio de Todo Mundo odeia o Chris. Meu primeiro fic do animê. Espero que gostem!

Betado por NaruL (culpe ela por ter me apresentado o anime)

**Colégio Tsukiyomi.**

Era o final de mais um dia de aula. Ayumu esperava sinceramente que o dia terminasse. Não que odiasse as aulas, ao contrário as apreciava. Mas tinha muitos afazeres a concluir após a aula, e isso incluía continuar suas investigações sobre Blade Children.

Foi quando a professora disse algo que o faria jamais esquecer esta semana.

-Alunos, alguém pode me dizer o que estou segurando?-a professora ergueu a mão, onde havia um ovo, com uma espécie de marca.-Narumi?

-Um ovo?-Ayumu respondeu o óbvio.

-Não. Isso será um bebê.-respondeu a mestra com um sorriso, diante da surpresa geral da sala inteira, distribuindo entre os alunos uma caixinha com um ovo dentro.-Deixe-me explicar. Por uma semana, irão fingir que este ovo será seu filho. Deverão cuidar dele como se fosse um bebê de verdade, e segunda feira vou querer uma redação contando a experiência de ser pai ou mãe.

-Como é?-Ayumu não acreditava no que ouvia, afinal não tinha tempo de cuidar de um "bebê".

-Ai, que legal!-Hiyono batia palmas animada.

-Na verdade esta experiência tem por finalidade lhes ensinarem responsabilidade.-disse a professora.

-Professora, o que acontece se alguém trocar o ovo se este quebrar?-Hiyono pergunta, erguendo o braço.

-Por isso senhorita Yuizaki que eu carimbei cada ovo com o nome e o selo da escola, para que não possam trocá-los.-respondeu.-E pensem bem...se algo acontecer ao ovo, se ele for trocado ou quebrado...tirarão nota zero.

Ayumu pegou seu ovo e ficou observando ele. O sinal tocou indicando o fim da aula e todos começaram a guardar os objetos, pegarem seus ovos e saírem.

-Isso é ridículo!-suspirou.

-Não é não.-Hiyono apareceu de repente do lado de Ayumu.-Então como vai se chamar seu filho?

-Pensei em o "Incrível Bebê Comestível".-respondeu friamente.

-Queeeeee??? Isso não é nome de um bebê!

-É um ovo...

-O meu bebê, já decidi que é uma menina e vai se chamar Sakura!-respondeu a menina animada.

-Mas, é um ovo...

-E se você tem um bebê tem que dar um nome para ele!-apontando o dedo em riste em seu rosto, com uma expressão repreensiva.-Agindo desta maneira, irá causar uma tragédia ao seu bebê, Narumi-san!

-Pensei em cozinhar ele para que não quebre.-respondeu com serenidade.

-AHHH! QUE TIPO DE PAI É VOCÊ QUE VAI COZINHAR SEU FILHO?

-Hiyono...é um ovo!-erguendo o ovo para que ela o visse.

-Se não levar a sério este projeto vai acabar tirando um zero, sabia? Vamos Sakura!-ela saiu toda feliz, com o ovo na sua cestinha.

Ayumu suspirou, a semana ia ser longa.

Após um dia todo, sem pistas sobre Blade Children, resolveu voltar para casa, carregando seu ovo. Ao chegar em casa, o leva para a cozinha e o coloca na cesta de ovos na geladeira e passa por Madoka que falava ao telefone, pedindo comida a domicilio para o jantar.

Ele sabia que ouviria um sermão por ter se atrasado, era seu dia de preparar o jantar. Mas decidiu tomar um banho rápido antes de discutir com ela. Cerca de dez minutos depois, voltava para a cozinha, acabando de secar os cabelos com uma toalha, e parou estático na porta ao ver Madoka pegar a cesta de ovos e se preparando para quebrar justamente o seu "bebê".

-Não!!! Madoka pare!-gritou e avançou, pegando-o da mão dela.

-Mas, o que foi isso?-ela perguntou brava.

-É o meu bebê!-respondeu calmo e Madoka o olhou como se ele fosse louco.-É um projeto da escola. Tenho que cuidar deste ovo como se fosse meu filho, e escrever uma redação sobre isso para segunda feira.

-E guardou seu filho na geladeira?-ela pareceu surpresa.

-Sim. Eu pretendia deixar ele aí uma semana, escrever a redação e entregar segunda feira os dois.-respondeu.-É fácil.

-Fácil? Você acha fácil criar um bebê? Que tipo de pai é você que coloca seu filho na geladeira para ter sossego? Você acha que sua mamãe te colocava na geladeira quando ela precisava fazer outros afazeres?-o repreendeu duramente.

-Mas...mas...

-Ele é seu filho e vai tratá-lo como tal. E não quero saber de você trapacear neste projeto da escola e muito menos tirar uma nota baixa!-avisou, e então ouviu a campainha tocar.-É o jantar que eu encomendei para nós.

-Ótimo. Hoje estou com fome.-caminhou na direção da mesa de jantar.

-Aonde pensa que vai?

-Jantar?

-Não está ouvindo seu filho chorar de fome? Dê comida para ele primeiro e depois venha para a mesa. Tire esta criança chorona de perto de mim!

Neste momento, boquiaberto, Ayumu sentiu que Madoka havia levado este projeto a sério demais.

-E dê um nome para esta pobre criança!-ela ordenou.

-É um ov...bah...vou chamá-lo de Tobi.

Após o jantar, e depois de ter feito sua lição de casa de matemática, Ayumu resolveu dormir mais cedo. Mal sabia ele que seria uma longa noite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**00:32 h - primeira noite.**

Ayumu dormia profundamente, quando foi acordado por alguém que o sacudia.

-Hã? Que?-tentando se localizar.

-Acorda Ayumu. Não ouviu o bebê chorar?- Madoka continuava a sacudi-lo.

-Não!

-Ele está com a fralda molhada, o troque!

-Se eu o trocar... Você vai embora e me deixa dormir?-meio preocupado com ela.

-Deixo.-respondeu após pensar um pouco.

-Eu vou trocá-lo.-volta a afundar o rosto no travesseiro.

**02:45 h**

-Acorde Ayumu!-novamente Madoka o acorda.-Seu filho está com fome.

-Hã?-olhou incrédulo para a mamadeira que ela lhe entregou.

-Dê logo para ele, o choro não está me deixando dormir.

-Você está se sentindo bem, Madoka?

-Boa noite.-ela dá um tapinha amistoso na cabeça, lhe entregando a mamadeira e voltou para o quarto.

**4:17 h**

-Ayumu. O bebê!-ela o sacudindo, e o menino responde morto de sono.

-O que é? Ele..uuuááááá...tá com a fralda suja?

-Não.

-Tá com fome...

-Não.

-O que é então?-quase voltando a dormir.

-Cólicas.-dá um tapinha no ombro dele e sai do quarto.

Ayumu, entorpecido de sono, estende a mão pegando o ovo e o coloca no ombro, batendo nas "costas" dele com o dedo, como se fosse um bebê e o ajudasse a arrotar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Manhã seguinte, na escola.

Na sala de aula, Ayumu reparou que os colegas estavam achando divertido cuidarem de seus "bebês". Alguns como Hiyono levavam isso a sério demais.

-Isso é um berço?-apontando para o berço, onde "Sakura" estava deitada, com móbiles em miniatura e tudo.

-Sim. Um bebê tem que ter uma cama confortável. Onde você colocou o seu?

-Fiz uma cama com a caixa de yakissoba do restaurante chinês, do qual jantamos ontem.

-Que isso Ayumu! Isso é modo de tratar seu filho?

-Somente acho este projeto idiota demais!-resmungou.

-Não. É divertido!-ela sorriu.-Só estou com uma dúvida cruel!

-Hã? E qual seria?

-Se a Sakura vai estudar na Universidade de Tóquio ou se fará algum curso no exterior.-com ar pensativo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Mais tarde, ao sair da escola acompanhado por Hiyono e seus "filhos", Ayumu recebe uma ligação em seu celular.

-Sim? Madoka?-ele ouve atentamente o que ela lhe diz e depois desliga o telefone.

-Problemas, Narumi-san?

-Não. Só tenho que fazer o jantar hoje.-guardou o celular.-Vou ter que fazer compras para isso.

-Posso te acompanhar?

-Claro.-ele pega um saco de papel e coloca seu ovo dentro dele.-Isso deve mantê-lo a salvo.

-Não acredito que colocou seu filho em um saco de papel!

-Nem vou discutir isso...

No supermercado, enquanto comprava legumes e carne para preparar algo para o jantar, Ayumu colocou o saco de papel sobre um balcão para usar as mãos livres para a tarefa. Nem percebeu quando inadvertidamente, um funcionário do mercado pega o saco e o coloca nas compras de uma senhora.

Ayumu passa as compras pelo caixa e após pagar por elas, percebe que esqueceu alguma coisa. Olha para os lados, na sua sacola de compras, e em seguida para Hiyono.

-Hiyono...você está com Tobi?

-Quem?

-Meu ovo...digo bebê! Eu dei a ele o nome de Tobi.

-Que nome bonitinho! Meu vizinho tinha um cachorro da raça yorkshire com este nome!

-Hiyono...você viu meu ovo?

-Não.-ela coloca o dedo sobre a boca, pensativa.

-Essa não! Como eu pude fazer isso? MEU BEBÊ SUMIU!-gritou, fazendo todos os olhares se voltarem para ele.

-O que disse? Uma criança desaparecida?-o segurança do supermercado acompanhado pelo gerente, apareceu de repente.-Fechem todas as saídas! Procuramos um bebê desaparecido!

-Não é muito jovem para ter um filho, rapaz?-o gerente desconfiado.

-É meu projeto da escola!-tentava explicar ao gerente, mostrando o ovo de Hiyono para ele.-Era igual a este e sumiu! Seqüestraram meu filho!

-Garotos, que brincadeira sem graça é esta? Não sabem que não é uma coisa saudável dar sustos assim nos mais velhos?

-Mas...mas...

-Vão para casa!-ordenou o gerente.

Sem opção, os dois saíram do supermercado. Do lado de fora, ele suspirou resignado.

-Vou tirar zero. Não acredito nesta minha falta de sorte!

-Sinto muito, Narumi-san.

-Melhor eu voltar para casa, antes que minha irmã chegue.-e saiu andando na direção de sua casa, deixando Hiyono para trás.

-Pena que não dê para substituir o ovo desaparecido.

Hiyono comentou e ele parou de andar, como se uma idéia iluminasse sua mente.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chegando em casa, Ayumu foi diretamente para a cozinha, mas não para preparar o jantar. Foi até a geladeira e escolheu um ovo. Foi a sala e pegou uma caixa de canetinhas e começou a desenhar o selo e o nome da escola no ovo. Sentia-se horrível por estar trapaceando, mas não tinha escolha.

Após concluir seu trabalho, suspirou achando que não daria certo, deixou o novo Tobi numa cestinha e guardou as evidências de seu "crime", e foi preparar o jantar antes de Madoka chegar.

A detetive chegou em casa, e olhou para o ovo sobre uma cestinha na mesa do centro da sala. Seus instintos de policial lhe alertaram que algo estava errado. Colocou as mãos na cintura e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou o terminando o jantar.

-Boa noite.-ela cumprimentou, sentando em uma cadeira.-Que dia horrível!

-Alguma informação sobre Blade Children?-perguntou interessado.

-Não. Foi outro caso.-ela apoiou a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na mesa.-Um pai negligente que perdeu o próprio filho em um supermercado.

Ayumu estremeceu com o comentário.

-Verdade?

-Sim. Acredita que uma mulher levou o filho dele, e este nem reparou que estava roubando a criança?-comentou com ar indignado.-Pobre criança! Com um pai destes...tsc...

-Que coisa horrível!

-E o pior foi ele tentar esconder isso da família.

Ayumu parou de cortar os legumes e virou-se fitando-a.

-Fui eu... Eu perdi meu "filho" no supermercado!

-Hã?

-E troquei-o por um ovo da geladeira! Não quero ser desonesto. A culpa está me matando!

-Eu não falava de você. -ela o encarou com ar de tédio. -Mas gostei da sinceridade.

-Agora não adianta mais. -ele sentou a mesa, diante dela.-Vou tirar um zero neste projeto com toda certeza.

De repente, Madoka mostra um ovo para Ayumu.

-Eu já sabia disso assim que cheguei à porta de casa. Toma o meu "sobrinho".-entrega a ele.

-Como?-sem acreditar.

- Yuizaki. Ela voltou ao supermercado para procurar por ele, e parece que uma cliente percebeu que havia levado o ovo sem querer. E como tinha um carimbo de escola, achou melhor voltar para devolver.-ela cruza os braços com ar superior. Por sorte ela estava lá, esperando!

-Ufa!-suspirou aliviado.

-Ufa nada! Cadê a sua responsabilidade da qual tem tanto orgulho?-disse furiosa.-Desde o início você não levou a sério a responsabilidade de ser "pai". Ayumu, se fosse um filho de verdade e ele desaparecesse, iria simplesmente substituí-lo ou iria procurá-lo incansavelmente, como um pai de verdade faria?

-Gomen...

-Tudo bem. Agora cuida bem de Tobi e faça uma boa redação e tire uma boa nota!

-Certo.

-E o que temos para o jantar?

-Omelete!-ele sorriu.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Segunda feira.

Todos estavam ansiosos para concluírem seus trabalhos ao entregarem a redação, sobre como serem pais, à professora. Até mesmo Ayumu estava feliz por tudo isso terminar.

Ele entrou na sala e avistou Hiyono conversando com algumas colegas e foi até ela, deixando a caixinha onde estava Tobi em sua cadeira, já que alguns colegas conversavam animadamente, e um deles estava sentado em sua mesa.

-Yuizaki.-ele parou diante dela.-Obrigado por ter encontrado Tobi.

-Não foi nada.-ela sorriu.-Tenho certeza de que se fosse Sakura a estar desaparecida, iria mover céus e mares para encontrar minha filha!-diz isso de maneira teatral.

-É...claro.-pigarreou e pensou: "se ela fosse ao menos uma menina real."

-A sensei chegou. Todos em seus lugares!-avisou um aluno, fazendo todos irem imediatamente aos seus lugares.

-Todos fizeram sua redação?-entrou a professora apressada.- Narumi-san, podemos começar com o senhor?

-Fez sua redação, Narumi-san?-Hiyono perguntou animada.

-Sim. E acredite... Ser pai não é algo fácil e que eu queira ser tão cedo.-respondeu com calma e foi sentando em sua cadeira.

KREK!

FIM.

Nota: Pobre Tobi...TT..

Ok... Não me atirem ovos! ¬¬


End file.
